Angel With A Shot Gun
by klaroline-heart
Summary: Beatrice and Tobias made a promise to met each other in the same faction when her choosing Day came but After Caleb abandons their parents she decides to stay in Abnegation. She learns that her mother and Marcus Eaton have set up a Divergent Safe house ready for her to train and become their leader. With Tobias' help she finds herself and learns how to become a Leader.
1. Chapter 1

**My Fellow Divergent's ;)**

**I have just finished reading Allegiant from The Divergent Trilogy and felt like i needed to write a Divergent story :)**

**Enjoy and Let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Angel With A Shot Gun**

**A Fourtris Story**

**Prequel**

**Tobias**

My stomach turned as I watched my father take the stage during the choosing ceremony, I knew what my aptitude test results told me but I couldn't face living in the same home, the same part of the city with him.

I wanted to keep my promise to Beatrice and be strong but I always wanted to be brave, Brave enough to not sit the corner crying after my father had slashed his belt across my back.

My eyes drift to all the other kids my age as they have their names called, I hear the names of the other Abnegation students being called up,

I watch as they each choose a different Faction and their parent's gasping in shock as they move to sit with their new factions.

I watched the Dauntless born and noticed how none of them transferred, they all wanted to stay with their families, in their faction "Tobias Eaton" I hear my father call my name beckoning me to stand before the five faction bowls.

I climb the steps watching my father as he steps closer, He rests his hand on my shoulder, I flinch away from his touch as he leans over me

"Abnegation needs you, Tobias"

My eyes drift to the bowls taking a deep breath I step closer and raise the knife in my hand, Before me sit five metal bowls Abnegation; filled with Grey Stones, Erudite; filled with water, Amity filled with dirt, Dauntless is filled with lit coal and Candor is filled with glass.

My eyes drift to my faction and then to my father before they drift to the people in black. I realize in that moment where I want to go, I know by doing this I break her heart but I have no choice, I need to be free of the torment behind the walls of my home.

I let the knife tug against my skin trying to prevent it from dripping everywhere, I hold it over the bowl of my choosing and listen as my father spit's the words "Dauntless"

I look at my new faction as I rush forward forgetting my father as I go because I am no longer Tobias Eaton, the child of Marcus Eaton; I am Tobias. Tobias the Dauntless Initiate.

* * *

I follow my fellow initiates as they barge through the doors cheering and leaping for joy.

As I run I feel another body collide with mine, I turn around to see a boy not much shorter than myself wearing Blue for erudite.

"I'm Eric" He calls to me as we run.

"Tobias" I call back running to catch up with the dauntless born initiates.

Watching my peers dressed in dauntless black I smile, This is the rush I want, the strength I need.

We run to the tracks and watch as the Train rolls past us each of us picking up speed to jump in a cab, I climb in first but I watch as Eric struggles to climb up so I reach out my arm gripping his hand to help him inside

"Thanks Stiff" I ignore the remark with a shrug

"I'm no longer a Stiff, I'm Dauntless" I reply before turning to look towards the place I once called home,

I know that I love Beatrice Prior but I am not one of them.

I am ready to be a Dauntless.

**_ Divergent*Divergent*Divergent*Divergent*Divergent*Divergent*Divergent*Divergent*Divergent*Divergent*Divergent*Divergent*Divergent_**

**Chapter One**

**Tris**

I stand in the kitchen beside my brother as we cook our dinner "What happened to you?" He questioned his eyes watching me suspiciously

"I got sick" I said not wanting to say another word about my Divergence.

"What did you get in your aptitude test?" He asks not willing to drop the subject yet

"What did you get?" I ask watching him carefully as he sighs defeated

"Beatrice" He looking sternly into my eyes

"We should think of our family" I look at him confused,

does that mean he is choosing Abnegation? Does this mean that we shouldn't transfer?

"But. But we should think of ourselves" He finishes leaving me conflicted about my own decision.

I want so much to be with Tobias, We made a promise that we would choose the same Faction,

I want to be Dauntless to be with him but I also want to be Abnegation for my parents.

* * *

The following morning I sit beside my mother holding her hand tightly as they call our names, I look on as people from my Faction choose to transfer.

My eyes flicker to the dauntless faction, I smile brightly knowing that I don't want to choose Erudite though my aptitude test said I could,

I just wish I could see him across the room in his black dauntless clothes, watching me and guiding me down the right path.

My attention is no longer on the dauntless when I hear my brothers name called and watch as he cuts past me and our parents to make his way to the stage.

He takes the knife easily in his hands and slices himself quickly holding his arm over the obscured metal bowl

"Erudite" Marcus Eaton calls out as Caleb walks towards the people dressed in blue.

Fellow Abnegation members look at my mother and father confused as to why their selfless son would choose to leave.

"Beatrice Prior" I slowly stand and make my way past my parents when I feel my mother grip my hand

"I love you no matter what" She says softly.

I slowly walk towards the stage and look at the five bowls before me, I know I could choose any but Erudite, Dauntless and Abnegation are the three that I got during my aptitude test, I was certainly not going to choose Erudite, the corner of my eyes flicker towards the dauntless,

I had always wanted to be like them and be with Tobias but when I think about what Caleb has just done to my parents and his words the night before_"We should think of our family"_ I grab the knife quickly and slice my hand, Holding my hand over the table between dauntless and Abnegation.

I close my eyes as I let my hand drift over the faction of my choosing.

"Abnegation" Marcus calls, I turn back to my parents watching as my mother looks on sadly and my father beams at my decision to stay.

I slowly look at my brother, the traitor to our family.

* * *

Walking home with my parent's I smile softly as my father looks at me "You chose the right place Beatrice" I nod wordlessly because I don't feel like I chose right.

"I have a meeting tonight but I shall be home for tea" My father says breaking apart from me and my mother and walking in the opposite direction.

"Why did you choose to stay?" My mother questioned keeping her eyes on the surrounding people that walked past us

"I got Abnegation in my Aptitude test" I watch as she shakes her head and nods to an alley to the side

"Follow me" She says as she leads us further into the alley.

We stop at a large brown door, My mother steps forward tapping it in a sort of code

"Why are we…" I stop talking when we come face to face with Marcus Eaton.

"Come in" he ushers us in quickly making sure nobody is watching.

"Beatrice, We need to discuss some things" I watch as my mother strides into the room filled with a dozen young men and women watching me

"We are the divergent Beatrice" My mother says taking my hand in her own

"I don't even know what that means" I yell frustrated.

My mother rests her warm hand against my cheek "You will understand, For now we must discuss your aptitude test, I know that you weren't just given an Abnegation result" My mothers eyes fix on Marcus as he steps forward

"You were given an Erudite and Dauntless result which makes you one of the strongest divergent to date" Marcus explains.

"But what does it mean?" I ask him.

"It means that we can fight against Erudite, We know they are waging a war against the Abnegation but with as many Divergent's as we can find they won't get far" Marcus said.

I couldn't understand what it all meant for me.

"Beatrice we need a leader. I know with all the correct training you could become a brilliant leader" I look at my mother wondering if loosing Caleb to Erudite has made her crazy

"I can't do that, How would I?" the other people in the room step forward

"We will help you, We are each from different Factions that decided to become faction-less until your mother found us, We are offering you our help to protect your home Beatrice" A man said as he looked at me.

"We have a uniform and we have an inside informant for each of the other factions, We will find out any move that Jeanine Matthews makes and we'll be ready" Marcus says as he takes a seat across the room.

"What do I have to do?" I ask, my eyes fixed only on my mother

"You are going to train with George Wu; he trained within the Dauntless walls until George was discovered a divergent. A man steps forward his eyes trained on me

"I will teach you everything a dauntless knows" I nod still unsure of what is going on exactly,

My eyes flicker to my mother as she steps forward with a pile of clothes in her hand

"What are those?" I question, I had only ever seen those clothes on members of other factions.

"This will be the Divergent Uniform; Black pants with the Candor symbol on your front pocket" I look at the trousers as she hands them to me, I gently run my hand over the Candor unbalanced Scales.

"We thought it would be best to stitch the symbol on your trousers so you had a piece of white on you too. This is the Amity red shirt" She hands me the red t-shirt, I've never worn the colour before even when we helped out with their crops during the harvest

"These are your Grey boots for Abnegation and this is your Dauntless Jacket" she holds out a black Jacket with a set of grey boots tougher looking than my current boots

"What about Erudite?" I question her, she smiles warmly at me

"Look at your jacket" I place the rest of my uniform on the table beside me as I raise my jacket in the air,

On either arm I have blue bands of cotton, I turn my jacket to look at the back and gasp in surprise; Stitched white cotton I see the symbol for each faction

"So I am really doing this?" I say looking solely at my mother, She nods her head "If you want too Beatrice, I am not going to force you" I think of my family, My friends, I think of Tobias and Caleb

"Yes I want too." The divergent behind me cheer a little to loudly that Marcus has to tell them to keep their noise down.

"Welcome to the Divergent Beatrice" Suddenly my name doesn't fit anymore, I no longer want to use it, I want a new start "My name is Tris" My mother smiles at me nodding "Are you sure?" I nod "If I am going to be doing this I need a new identity" My mother pulls me into her arms and hugs me tightly "I have to go now, You stay here with George and begin your training" I nod silently watching as my mother and Marcus leave through the door.

* * *

"Lets take you to your room so you can get changed into your training gear" George says as they all begin to scatter around the room,

I follow George as he leads me down a long corridor, He stops at a door to his left and opens it enough for me to get in

"I'll be in my room down the hall" He says as he closes the door behind me.

I look around the room, It is plain, just like my room at home, I have a desk in the corner than holds a pile of books for each faction; Information I guess.

On my bed rests another set of clothes, black workout pants and a red t-shirt. I drop the other clothes on my bed before dropping down myself, Did I make the right choice? Was I always supposed to become a Divergent soldier? I am more confused now than I was before.

* * *

I follow George to an elevator further down the hall "This is were I will train you with weapons and hand to hand combat. You can also come here to work out with our fellow divergent's, Some of us will be heading out to the faction-less today to gain more recruits" He says as we walk into the Elevator

"Is there many divergent's?" I ask.

He nods "There are a large percent of them and Jeanine Matthews is scared of us, We don't respond to their serums and that's a threat to them, That is why so many of us become Faction-less, If they find out we die. Marcus and your mother set up this safe house for us to stay hidden from the Erudite and Dauntless. It's a bigger place than it looks" I look at the elevator buttons and notice six floor numbers plus a basement.

The door opens to the basement and I look on surprised at the training room, It is filled with different kinds of equipment that I have never seen before "This is were we will train Tris, Choose a station and we'll start there" I look around the room until I find large bags tied to the ceiling "

What are those?" I question, a glimmer of a smile grace's George's lips "That is a punch bag, Do you want to start there? It might be your best option really, We'll be able to put some weight behind your punch" I agree, I've always had skinny gangly arms and maybe punching this thing might give me more strength.

* * *

Once I finish my work out George escorts me to my room offering me warm smile "I've got to get ready to head out with my team but the kitchen is on the second floor, third door on your right. You can't miss it" I nod eager to throw myself on my bed and sleep but I know as I close the door that I can't sleep because if I sleep my mind will drift to the last time our hands met, the last time I kissed him goodbye as he left for his own choosing Ceremony.

Instead I open the adjoined door leading to my private bathroom and turn the shower on to wash the sweat from my body.

My muscles ache from the full body work out that George had made me under go so I know what my body can handle; right now my body feels as tied as my eyes do.

Once I'm dressed in my new uniform, My Divergent clothes. I head to the find the kitchen, I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I climbed out of the shower and my stomach began to grumble.

I decide to take the stairs rather than the elevator; needing that little time to myself to process the current situation.

I follow George's instructions to the kitchen and manage not to get lost on my way, The smell of an unfamiliar aroma fills my nostrils guiding me the right way.

Entering the kitchen I find a boy and a girl not much older than myself standing at each end of the room, The girl is preparing plates of food while the boy chops vegetables and throws them in a pan

"Hi Beatrice" The girl says lifting her head to me "It's just Tris now" I correct her.

She offers me a small smile "Oh Yeah, Sorry.. What can I get you?" She questions pointing towards the three dishes in front of her, food I've never seen before "What are they?" She points to each late explaining what each one holds

"The first is a hamburger then the second is mince and pasta then the last holds mushroom rice and a piece of chicken."

Looking at each plate I point slowly to the first one

"Can I have one of those Hamburgers please?" The girl smiles pulling another plate free from a pile beside her and places a hamburger on my late

"Thank you" I say as I walk away but the look back at the girl that knew my name but I didn't even know who she was, was she a divergent too?

"Sorry, I don't know your name" I say trying to sound polite.

She grins "I'm Shauna"

"Are you Divergent too?" I question but she shakes her head

"No, I was Dauntless, but an accident meant I would have to leave my Faction and become Faction-less That's when your mother found me and offered me her help"

"Did you know Tobias Eaton?" I Question her curiously.

She shakes her head. "No, We weren't allowed to mix with Transfer Initiates until later and by that time I had my accident and got kicked from my Faction" I'm unsure why she became Faction-less but I don't want to pry into her business.

"Thanks Shauna, I hope I see you around" I say as I walk out of the kitchen back to my room to eat.

* * *

That night I wake with fear, What if Tobias was hurt, What if he's dead? I'll never know if I'll see his face again.

I sit up in my bed and throw on my Dauntless jacket and Abnegation boots and walk through my bedroom door.

My legs don't stop until I make it to the main door, I know I shouldn't be going outside, I am meant to stay hidden if my mother and Marcus' plan is going to work.

I open the door quietly and wedge a large rock from the floor outside wedging it between the door frame and the door, The night sky is full of stars, each of them telling a story.

I watch as in the far distance I can see the Ferris wheel that had stopped moving long before I was born.

The sound of foot steps hitting the gravel nearby startles me, I rush to get to the door but I'm too late

"Hey, Where are you going?" I turn to a tall boy not much older than myself holding a gun to his chest

"I…I.. Nowhere" I mumble unable to remove my eyes from the gun in his hands, He could shoot me at any time and my whole world could end for what? Nothing.

"Get back to your fellow Initiates" He says sternly nodding his head to the side.

What do I do? I can't follow them but if I want to survive I have to do something

"I'm not Dauntless." I say quickly hoping that if he points that gun to shoot me that he does it quick.

He steps closer like he recognizes something but a voice calling out distracts him "Four, Will's injured" A girl around my age, Brown skin and short hair runs un beside him taking his attention.

"Get him to the truck, I'll be there soon" She nods taking a look at me before running back to her friend.

His eyes are back on mine like he knows me, Like he needs to know me. "What's your name?" he says as he stands beside the wall to the divergent safe house

"Tris and I'm guessing yours is Four. What a weird name" I reply.

He offers me a small smile "Let me see that Jacket" I shake my head, If he see's it properly then he'll find out the truth.

"Just show me the Jacket" He says as he strides closer, I walk backwards into a stair well leading to the top of the building next door, His face is close to mine now and he uses his free hand to pull at the jacket

"I said no" I shout angrily pushing him away, He catches the jacket as he begins to fall back and drags me with him.

"I knew it" He says to himself, As he checks the arms and the back of the jacket.

"You're one of the divergent" He says in a hushed tone so nobody can hear us.

I nod "How did you know?" He inspects the jacket

"I brought the jackets, I help with weapons and the jackets" I don't say anything as I stand from the floor and wipe my legs down with my palms.

"Nice to see you Four" He shakes his head as he chuckles at me

"What?" I don't like to be laughed at.

"You haven't figured it out yet have you?" I look at him confused

"Figured out what?" I rest my hands on my hips and tap my foot on the ground angrily

"Who I am" Why would I know him, Why would I care about a guy who's name is after the number four.

Then it hits me, He's in Dauntless, He knows about the divergent Army, He helps them. I look at him and although his face is older, His cheeks are fuller and his smile is more genuine, I can't breath, I can't function until he stands in front of me resting his hands on my cheek

"Tobias" I whisper.

He nods "It's really me Tris"

I feel my eyes burn as tears cascade down my cheeks as I look up at the boy I gave my heart too, The boy who I'd promised to leave my faction to be with.

* * *

**I'd really like your feedback :D **

**A/N: I hate writing First person but thought seeing as the books are written in first person it's only right that i do too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry this is late but i've had a million other things going on right now and honestly i feel this chapter wasn't my best work, I just hope you like it :) **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Days had gone by since I had seen Tobias, I threw myself into training and helping with the plans for the next visit to the faction-less.

George and I stood going over the plans for our visit the following day when Marcus came through the door "I've spoken to Tobias, He said that one of the new initiates is showing signs of divergence, He's asked for somebody to meet him near the old Ferris wheel at 10pm tonight"

I hold my hand up "George and I are looking for recruits in that section tomorrow night but we could bring it forward to tonight?" Marcus looked towards George

"Are the plans ready? Will you be okay going tonight?" George nodded

"I think tonight would be great, We can meet Tobias before we start our rounds on the faction-less in that area." Marcus nodded "Very Well"

* * *

I decided too get an hour working out before I was due too leave, George had decided to follow me and insisted on working on my knife and gun skills.

"You need too make sure you have good aim, anybody could fire at you Tris, You need too be ready" I nodded walking towards the shooting range taking up the gun resting on the side in front of me, I checked for bullets before raising it in front of me and began firing.

George clapped once I'd released all the bullets in my gun "You did well that time Tris, Lets have a look" He brought forward the target bored, I had one on the middle circle but most of the bullets went through the outer circles

"Very well done, No stray bullets this time" George chuckled. I

smiled lightly "Still missing the middle though, I need more practice" George rested his hands on my shoulder

"You are doing great Tris, You don't need to train every minute of the day, Go grab some food and get ready for our patrol tonight, Don't forget to wear your uniform" I placed the gun down on the counter and moved towards the elevator.

* * *

Standing in the kitchen I sit on the stool across from Shauna as she prepares me a bacon roll, She and I had been talking a lot frequently, We'd talk about the factions or about her family that she left behind and I'd try to avoid talk about Caleb and the fact that he was no longer close to me.

"You looking forward to your first Patrol? George said that you where getting better with the gun" Shauna says as she places the roll in front of me, She takes a seat opposite me with her own plate of food

"I'm okay about it just hoping I won't need to use my gun or it'll be a disaster. I'll probably shot one of our own in the foot" Shauna laughed almost choking on her food.

* * *

Marcus stood at the door looking outside making sure nobody was around near our safe house, My mother was across the street signalling to him when to make the move.

We'd all be divided into two groups, One heading to the faction-less and another group heading to the meeting point with Tobias, I'd been placed in the group to meet Tobias with George and three other boys; Chris, James and Stephen.

We'd been told to bring the divergent back as quickly as we could without the dauntless finding us.

Marcus signaled with his hand for George to lead our team out into the alley.

We each held a gun in our hands while we also hid a knife so that if we ran out of ammo and somebody attacked we had our a back up weapon.

I felt unfamiliar in my divergent uniform, I was always used to wearing my Abnegation clothes and lately my training clothes.

I'd asked my mother to cut my hair down so that I wouldn't need to tie it back when I was out on patrol and nobody could pull at it in a fight.

George stepped towards the end of the alley watching for a signal from my mother, A torch lit across the street alerting us of my mothers presence.

Each of us rushed towards the light huddling near her. "Is the route clear?" George asked her pointing his gun in the direction we were heading.

"It is but I have noticed a few Dauntless wondering outside the Erudite building so beware of the area" George nodded turning to us all

"Stephen I need you to the left and James take the right, Tris and Chris I need you to watch each others backs, This mission has to be a success understood?" He ordered

"Yes" We called out in unison. My mother gripped my hand tightly placing a note in my hand

"Mom?" Before she could reply she ran through the alley away from us all.

* * *

George lead us towards the Ferris wheel, We spotted three dauntless talking to one of the older erudite, they were agreeing on something and passing along a bottle of liquid.

"What are they doing?" Chris whispered as we made it to the row of houses hidden from the erudite building.

"It's a serum, we used to watch them deliver crates of them to the dauntless headquarters" George said as he spotted the Ferris wheel a distance away.

"Are we ready? We might have to run and possibly shoot" I gulped loudly suddenly nervous, What if I killed somebody, A daughter, A son maybe even a mother or a father.

"Run!" George called to us all as he headed towards the wheel, shots fired from the left leading us to run and shoot at the same time,

I felt different as I fired shots catching them in the arms or legs,

then a bullet flew from my gun and into one of the dauntless soldiers chest, He fell to his knees his eyes fixed on mine as he fell.

I felt a sense of guilt a sense of pain.

Then I saw Tobias and a pretty young female standing hidden slightly beside the Ferris wheel.

He rushed forward leaving her behind as he came to me, His hands grabbing at my cheeks holding my in his palms and taking a deep breath before smiling "You're okay? You didn't get hurt did you?" my lips tucked up softly

"I'm fine, I just needed to get to you" His smile grew as he placed a soft kiss on my forehead

"Oh come on Four, We haven't got all day" James looked at me disapprovingly as he rushed towards George standing beside him

"Come here" Tobias said holding his hand out towards the hidden girl, Gesturing for her to step forward.

"This is Cristina, She was an initiate but Tori learned that she was divergent, She suggested Abnegation but the girl refused but with Erudite and Dauntless working together to crack down on the Divergent I thought it best to see if you guys could help her"

The girl stepped forward looking towards me offering me a small smile.

"I'm Tris" I say holding out my free hand as she takes it.

"Hey. What's with all the faction clothes? Candor pants with Abnegation boots really? Who dressed you guys this morning?"

I was taken aback by her words as James shock his head sighing

"If you don't like the uniform then become faction-less" Cristina shrugged

"I was Candor, Just being honest" Tobias folded his arms across his chest smiling smugly

"Enjoy. She doesn't shut up" Cristina cocked her head to face him

"Thanks Four" He chuckled his eyes falling on me.

I can't remove my eyes from him. "We'll head back soon, Four are you heading back to head quarters or do you have patrol tonight?" George questioned him.

Tobias shock his head "Neither, I've some personal business I've got to deal with tonight" His eyes still on mine, George realizing what he was getting at

"Okay. Tris you gonna be okay making your way back?" I nod quickly

"I'll catch you up" George nodded before turning to the guys

"Lets move out" I turned to watch as my team ran back towards the divergent headquarters.

* * *

"You doing okay there? I wish I could be with you" Tobias sounded pained by our current situation.

"It's okay, I've made friends with the chef Shauna, she keeps me occupied. I'm just glad that I get to see you now even if it is for a few minutes at a time" Tobias rested his hand on my shoulders as he turned me to face him

"It doesn't change the fact our plan was always to run away to be together, Now we're apart and we shouldn't even be near each other" I slip my arms around his waist holding him close towards me as I rest my head on his shoulder

"We are a team no matter what side we're playing for, We will find a way. We won't be separated forever" He leaned down resting his lips against my forehead

"I sure hope so" I separate from him smiling softly

"I'll see you soon Tobias" He tries to hold my for longer but I keep pulling away eventually leaving him alone beside the Ferris wheel that I forced him to climb when he was fifteen years old just before he became an initiate for Dauntless.

* * *

Arriving back in my room I washed and changed into my night clothes when I pulled the letter from my mother from my bedside table.

I open up the crumpled piece of paper and read the words written.

_Erudite are planning an attack on Abnegation using Dauntless, Get prepare and let everybody know. Caleb_

My own brother was corresponding with my mother risking his own life to save his home faction, to help us.

* * *

Feedback Welcome


End file.
